drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Freelanders
Welcome to the Freelanders! So, you’d like to create one of those characters that can “go anywhere, meet anyone”? The Freelanders are the division for you. Constrained by what we know from the books only, the possibilities are as endless as the horizon. Let me tell you a little about the Freelanders Division. We cover a wide area of peoples. Every nationality from the Wheel of Time is covered here, from the western-most tip to the Threefold Land, and even into Seanchan. The Freelanders cover the Aiel, the Atha’an Miere (Sea-Folk), the Ogier, the general populations and the Seanchan. As per our current division rules, a player can have up to three characters in each of these sections, making a total of twelve playable characters. Let me break it down a little further: you can play as twelve Freelander characters, should you so choose. You can have three general Freelanders (including Sea-Folk, Tuatha'an and Kin), three Ogier, three Aiel and three Seanchan, making the dozen playable characters. For more information about the world of the Freelanders in more detail, look here: Freelander History and Information To send a bio, email your outline as per the Biography guidelines to Freelandersrp@gmail.com. The Aiel Covering the ruthless and renowned fighters from beyond the Dragonwall, this tall and rugged warrior race lives to dance the spears. They search both the Threefold Land and the Wetlands for the Car’a’carn, the Chief of the Clan Chiefs, who will lead them as foretold in prophecy. Play as a Warrior or a Wise One, a Maiden of the Spear or a Roofmistress, and learn to wield your weapons as well as your wits in the constant struggle for survival. Should you choose the Path of the Spear, you will start as a warrior seeking admission into your society. To reach a weapon score of ten, you will have to complete two classes – What it means to be Aiel and Ji e Toh – and then you will have to complete training to join the society you wish. This will take the form of a ten-post role play with training in all the weapons and tactics you will need to know for when you are called to dance the spears. Then, you will be initiated into your chosen society, and welcomed by the other members to your new family. We will be happy to answer any questions you have. Should you chose the Path of Knowledge and wish to become a Wise One, you will have to complete lessons that will give you the experience of becoming a Wise One. From the first trip to Rhuidean, the hard Aiel punishments to teach humility and even to Dreamwalking, you will receive a full introduction to the complex and wonderful life of an Aiel Wise One. For more details on each of these paths, look here: Aiel Progression System The Atha’an Miere Born of the water, and bound to return to the water when death takes them, the Sea-Folk or Atha’an Miere sail the oceans around the coastline and the islands of our continent. Windfinders and Wavemistresses, Masters of the Blades and Sailmistresses – choose a character to play as the ocean-bound society renowned for their bargaining and unique dress style. Find out more here! Sea-Folk Progression System The Freelanders Pledged to no one, really, unless they so choose, the dwellers of our continent can follow their own paths. Join an army, become a mercenary and hire your skills out to the highest bidder, or be a simple peddler or gleeman involved with the great currents of our modern times! A note on water-going Freelanders; for those that which to follow a trade that involves having a vessel, please note that pirates are known as ‘Freebooters’ in this role play. Freelanders Progression System The Kin Forsaken, forgotten or too feeble, the Kin looks after all the female channellers that the White Tower was unable to help. They hide them from the gaze of Tar Valon so that their lives need not be over, and now their numbers grow and their ranks swell. But will the White Tower find out about the hidden? Kin Progression System and History The Ogier Never more has there been a race dedicated to peace and knowledge. The Ogier are talented builders and craftsmen, and many of the culturally prized buildings of our fair continent are of Ogier make. With evocative talents such as tree-singing for the valuable sung wood and their height and longevity, the Ogier are a good, historical race. How certain is their future? It is said that to anger an Ogier is to bring a mountain down upon your head. For the most part, the Ogier do not put a long handle on their axe and hastily resort to violence. However, if you wish to play an Ogier in a different role, then Ogier are included in the ranks of the Deathwatch Guard. (See the Seanchan Progression System ). Ogier Information The Seanchan The reach of the Empress, may She live forever, is growing longer as the Ever-Victorious Army. Join us as we prepare for the Return and the Daughter of the Nine Moons sets sail to lead it. Sul'dam and damane, soldiers, fliers and nobles. Claim what is rightfully yours, heirs of Hawkwing! Seanchan Progression System Category:All Category:Freelanders